The development, to clinical utility, of an objective focusing method for taking clinical fundus photographs is proposed. Such photographs are currently used for the purpose of documenting ocular disease. At present a frustrating percentage of such photographs are "out-of-focus" or "not-quite-in-focus", resulting in valuable information about the patient either being lost or delayed until additional photographs can be taken. The proposed focusing method will significantly reduce the incidence of unacceptable fundus photographs.